kittygumdropsfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Meateroid
The Meateroid was a giant floating ball of food resembling a meatball that was created by the FLDSMDFR near the end of CWACOM 1 when it becomes severely mutated to protect itself. It is made from a large assortment of giant foods held together by each other and meat, similar to that seen on the FLDSMDFR before creating it. It appears to be organic in nature, behaving like a larger version of the FLDSMDFR, having an intake and “chow plopper” just as it does. It seems to act like its body, even having boiling hot frying oil coursing through it like blood. Even in the core room in which it is located, lights slowly change colors throughout the room, just as the FLDSMDFR does. This form allowed the FLDSMDFR to create more enormous foods with ease, to the point it no longer announces the singular food it is making after turning on, and instead gathering and releasing out pleathers of different giant foods all at once and at rapid pace since it’s always on at high power.Plus, as shown by the FLDSMDFR’s “eye” not appearing until flint gained it’s attention,the storm of enormous foods it was making up to that point required no effort. Since it had been worked so much it never lied awaiting command since it was still carrying out the infinite “buffet” of food, the FLDSMDFR engulfed itself within the meatriod and created the system in the core to easily create gargantuan foods now without overloading or malfunctioning from stress, it could just gather the water it needs, build the food in the sac, and export like it was normal. The Meateroid is protected by sentient foods which live within and outside of it and act like antibodies that keep foreign threats from entering it, the known sentient foods are Pizza Flurries, Man-Eating Chickens and Gummy Bears. Magnificently , the FLDSMDFR had created parts of the meatriod that function on its command almost like muscles. In the core room, it hangs from a giant glowing sac over a set of meat flaps over the blowhole, both of which act in unison with the machines actions. The sac only swelling to the maximum when the FLDSMDFR announces a food or it moving it and firing a smaller bulge to attack flint. The flaps constantly move and change position to hold onto the FLDSMDFR while swelling the sac to an enormous amount for gargantuan food creation History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' The Dud13 Movie: The Prequel Locations * Top Entrance/ Intake: The main entrance or intake is the original drop point flint and Sam were supposed to go down before Brent pushing them of course. For the FLDSMDFR it serves as a larger intake for its production of gargantuan foods * Exhaust Vents: The exhaust vent is where Flint, Sam, and Brent end up when Brent jumps after Flint and Sam at the top of the meatball. * Fry Oil Areas: This is a area which there are fries that are floating on steaming hot fry oil. This is where Flint, Sam, and Brent have to go through to get to the machine. * Hallway: This area is where the Man-Eating Chickens mainly appear. * Peanut Spike Pit: The Peanut Spike pit is a small pit where the hole leads to the core room. This is where Flint is lowered into the hole, but Sam gets cut by a Peanut Spike. * Core/ heart of the meatball: The machine is located in this area with a small fry oil lake and other. The machine is hanging from some sort of sac over the bottom exit. This is where Flint falls after getting lowered down a bit from the Peanut Spike Pit by Sam. This is where the machine siphons enormous buldges of water, reaching sizes way larger then the machine itself and is held by flaps of meat that funnel the blast of food. It is also where it is destroyed by Flint. Afterwards, Flint only has one way out and takes it by falling down the bottom pit below where the exit of the Meateriod is. * Blowhole: the main exhaust vent that is located under the intake and core. It has multiple giant flaps of meat that double as an enlarged version on the FLDSMDFRs chow ploppers.